


Doctor Who: An Unexpected Journey

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first snapped open the doors of the TARDIS for Amy Pond, he said they could travel anywhere she liked. She chose the fantastical world of The Hobbit. But that story is only just a children's book. Right?</p>
<p>Or.</p>
<p>What happens to the story of The Hobbit when The Doctor and Amy Pond are thrown in! Things get very wibbly wobbley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who: An Unexpected Journey

~Prologue~

 

In a box in space there lived a Time Lord. Not just a plain, boring, ordinary box mind you. But a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space). A pretty blue box. This blue was so unlike any other shade of blue that it simply must be referred to as TARDIS blue. This box (that was inhabited by a Time Lord and very not ordinary) on the outside, was no bigger and no smaller than a regular police telephone box. Upon entering this extraordinary blue box, you would discover what many before you have (because you certainly wouldn't be the first), that is box that seems so small on the outside is actually quite a bit bigger on the inside! It's a marvelous collection of rooms of all shapes sizes and purposes! An album of memories and adventures. This box is always changing—expanding and collapsing, twisting and turning, curving and flattening. The TARDIS in any other time but the present might even be called magical.

A bit about Time Lords…in this case, we are only interested in one Time Lord in particular. He is a man with many faces and many years behind his name. He is a great hero and a terrible villain all at once, very old and very kind, with an unimaginable pool of fury deep within. He is from a planet which no longer exists, called Gallifrey. Where all the masters of time and space—Time Lords—are from. They have all their own TARDISes (but only his is TARDIS blue) and these little devices called sonic screwdrivers, which can scan things and are very good at opening just about anything. Anything except for wood and deadlocks. And just as every Time Lord has their own special space ship, so do they also have their own special screwdriver. But the only thing you must remember about this Time Lord is how very important he is. He is very, very curious and sometimes very brave. He maybe be your only hope or The Oncoming Storm, a savior or a destroyer depending on the day of the week, and the greatest man you will ever have the fortune (or misfortune) to meet. His name is the Doctor. And he is the very last of his kind.

Unfortunately, (or perhaps very fortunately depending on how you look at things) it is very much the present. A time of reason and logic and discovery. Magic is very rare here.

But sometimes, in very special cases, in very special places, magic lives free. All whimsical and wibbley wobbley! It is in these very special cases, that some of the greatest adventures are told! For with magical tales comes magical creatures. Such as hobbits and dwarves and elves and wizards. And sometimes if you're severely lucky (or unlucky) maybe even a dragon. And as it just so happens that this very Time Lord in this very TARDIS is heading toward a great deal of trouble. And with a great deal of trouble, there is always a great big adventure!

This is the tale of a Time Lord, a hobbit, a bushel of dwarves, a wizard, and a great big adventure.


End file.
